Vida
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: A pesar de que era solo una oportunidad, allí estaba, como invitada, mirando todo lo que acontecía a aquella familia que compartía su sangre. - ¿Sabes? Yo lo único que quise siempre en vida fue verlo feliz. - [Spoiler final manga][NaruHina]


**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **NaruHina - MinaKushi

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**.**

_Los deseos sobre pasan la mortalidad_

**.**

Le miró corre y no pudo más que sonreír con cierta gracia.

Allí estaba, recorriendo la aldea como alma que llevaba el diablo en búsqueda de su primogénito, desesperado por encontrarlo en algún lugar.

Quien iba a decir que ella pudiera ver eso, incluso aún, que viera como aquel rubio sufría el destino de alguien obligado a frenar a un pequeño diablillo tan o más inquieto que su propia persona en su infancia.

A ratos, si pudiera, le gustaría gritarle un. **-¡Ja! Sufre-** en todo su rostro, meramente por reírse de su destino, que vamos, no podían culpar a su persona por eso, cualquiera que hubiese conocido a aquel rubio en su infancia pensaría que el bendito karma estaba vengándose completamente como bien se lo merecía.

¿Te gustaba pintarle la cara a los Hokages? ¡Bien! Ahora ve detrás de tu hijo que hace lo mismo.

Y es que era de asombrar como en aquel tiempo el pequeño niño ya había aprendido a intentar esquivar a su padre.

Bueno, este solamente utilizaba todo su poder cuando había una situación realmente importante, como la visita de alguien, no en un día cualquiera en la aldea. Pero eso era un pequeño detalle en el cual no había demasiado caso en reparar.

Ella simplemente rió mirando la escena, sentada sobre el tejado de un edificio, ignorando lo demás, después de todo nada requería su **atención** más allá del par que se perseguía en un quiero y no quiero encontrarte.

Solamente cuando el sol se empezó a perder que bajó de su lugar, siguiendo al par que ya se había calmado una vez el pequeño niño limpió los dibujos que realizó en la cara de su padre y los demás.

Cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza les siguió con paso despreocupado, dejando que su cabello se balanceara desde un lugar al otro con gracia.

-Bolt, debes dejar de hacer eso'ttebayo, a tu madre también le enfada- alegó el hombre, mirando a su hijo mientras caminaban, el susodicho, alzando sus hombros, solo hizo un mohín con los labios, ignorando olímpicamente la reprimenda y empezando a correr. -¡Te apuesto a que llego antes a casa papá, aunque no se vale usar Sunshin!-

Solo fue cosa de un suspiro cuando el rubio mayor ya estaba corriendo detrás del pequeño, cumpliendo de no usar sus habilidades, aunque tener una velocidad promedio a aquellas alturas era algo difícil.

La mujer, mirando su actuar, rodó los ojos, diciendo algo que realmente no se entendió _hacia el cielo_.

**.**

Para cuando ya era de noche, la familia Uzumaki estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo lo que era un común plato de ramen, que como tal tenía claramente a todos en casa contentos.

Incluso a la **invitada** que ubicó su asiento al lado de la pequeña de la familia.

La sonrisa cubría el rostro de los dos hombres y de quien llegó con ellos, en especial cuando el ramen fue servido y Hinata dio el visto bueno para comer, ni lentos ni perezosos ya estaban devorando sus raciones. La madre de aquel hogar solo negaba con la cabeza, con cierta gracia, aunque regañando de vez en cuando para recordar a todos que debían comer con más moderación y no ahogarse con el plato.

Entre risas, comentarios, historias y uno que otro regaño transcurrió aquella cena, con un ambiente que daba la sensación era el común en el hogar. Incluso no faltó la competencia por quien comía más platos.

Para cuando ya estaba todo acabado, ambos infantes del hogar ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, listos para dormir.

Recibiendo el mimo propio de sus padres y prometiendo que "_No harían nada malo y se dormiría para el día siguiente" _llegó sin más preámbulos su hora de dormir.**  
><strong>

Ya un tiempo después, tanto Naruto como su esposa estaban en su sala, abrazados, conversando de trivialidades, como uno de los pocos momentos que tenían para compartir entre ellos mismos cuando no habían misiones ni trabajos de por medio. Era uno de esos momentos de pareja que, aun con lo insignificante que podía parecer, era realmente bien recibido, en especial cuando podían ponerse al día con sus cosas, platicando y acompañándose.

Lo especial de aquella plática, fue el comentario que soltó la Hyuga mirando a su esposo en algún punto de la noche. -Naruto-kun, ¿No has sentido que hoy alguien nos _**acompaña**_?- preguntó, con curiosidad, mirándolo, notando la expresión de desconcierto del susodicho ante eso.

Negando con su cabeza y pensando que eran cosas suyas, simplemente optó por continuar con la plática normal.

Aunque claro, su invitada, mirándolos, sonrió de forma amplia, para después negar con su cabeza y caminar hacia la puerta. -Siempre tan perceptiva Hinata-chan'_**ttebane**_, por eso me has agradado-

Nadie en el hogar reparó en cuanto aquella persona desapareció, pues desde un inicio nadie podía **verla** en casa.

**.**

_-¿Sabes porque quise ir a verlo una vez más Mina-chan?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Porque yo lo único que deseaba en vida era ver a nuestro hijo Feliz'ttebane!-_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Una historia que también es para un concurso, espero que les gustara, realmente deseaba escribir algo así, simplemente surgió y pues deseaba compartirlo. ¡Me pondré al día con el resto de historias!. Mi pequeño problema es que eso que llaman trabajar me está quitando el tiempo xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
